<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caliste by MistressofMimics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836053">Caliste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics'>MistressofMimics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, Hybrids, Implied Femslash, Magic, Magic-Users, Middle Ages, Nighttime, One Shot, Shapeshifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliste encounters a love of the sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caliste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight silvered the fountain's waters as Caliste swept past it, her grey cloak whispering against the cobblestones. On the wind the scent of freshly roasted meat was almost hidden by the stench of vomit. Her ears caught the sound of a scuffle in the Market nearby; in a second she had bounded onto the roof of a house, hands resting lightly on the hilts of her daggers. They were mostly for show, though she could use them if she had extreme need.</p><p>"Get out of here!" A harsh male voice slightly distorted by fangs. Delgin the half-Drake, the Market's resident bully. Also a partial shapeshifter, unlike her.</p><p>Defeatedly, a woman responded, "I don't have anywhere else to go." </p><p>The half-Drake had the woman pinned against Nolli the Baker's stall, which had closed earlier in the evening. A torch flickered in the man's free hand revealing his slit-pupiled grey eyes.</p><p>Caliste front-flipped off the roof, her cloak shifting into leathery wings in mid-air. "Leave her be, Delgin!" She snarled as she landed, baring her own fangs and dark grey-scaled hands tipped in black talons.</p><p>The half-Drake cringed away from her, lifting his own half-hooked pinkish-white nails. "S-she's all yours, Caliste."</p><p>"Get out of my way." A grin crossed her lips as Delgin rushed past her and smacked into the fountain in his haste. Retaking human form, she reached out a hand to the smaller woman. "Here, let's get you somewhere warm."</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Caliste." The woman's skin was tanned, her hands and hair were rough; she smelt faintly of gutted fish and sea-swept stone. Her clothing, a simple woven cloak, tunic and skirt, were dyed dark blue and fringed with white beads. "I am Velda of Gild Port."</p><p>She winked roguishly, "Just call me Cal." </p><p>Velda smiled and leaned into her, their breath mingling as she whispered. "Well, Cal, I'm freezing."</p><p>"We best hurry to the inn, then."</p><p>With Velda on her arm and a mug of ale only minutes away, it was shaping into a wonderful night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This may stay a one shot or it may eventually turn into more.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it, regardless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>